


Castiel has a fantasy

by usakousagi



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Kinky Castiel, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Voyeur Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usakousagi/pseuds/usakousagi
Summary: Wrote this for a tumblr contest some time ago. It was to be Destiel and feature Dean's pop culture references, I was assigned Indiana Jones. At the time I was reading Vicki's book and was inspired by the line, "sometimes you just want to see another man's lips wrapped around your boyfriend's cock" I might be paraphrasing.





	

His fantasy started gradually, like these things sometimes do. Little things that Cas notices. The hot bartender checking out Dean’s ass, and the unfamiliar feeling that rises in his chest. The way the officer they are interviewing for the case’s pupils dilate when Dean takes off his jacket and his thick arms, strengthened by hunting monsters and working on Baby come into view. Then there’s the way Dean makes a point to look at Cas and take his hand when the hot brunette they saved from a vamp asks how long Dean will be in town with a very lustful hope in her eyes. Before Cas, Dean wouldn’t look away. He would have asked the bartender when her shift was over, convinced the officer to give him a private pat-down, and he definitely would have stayed an extra night for the blonde. But, that was before. Cas is almost wistful thinking about the days when he would watch Dean seduce another. Don’t get him wrong, he is definitely glad that Dean is his now, and that he is no longer just a spectator, but there was something so sexy about the idea of watching Dean being taken care of by someone else. So as time passes, Cas’ fantasy grows. The problem is Dean shows no evidence of being interested in anyone other than Cas. Except, when he watches Indiana Jones. They’ve watched the series too many times to count, except since Cas is an angel he can keep count and knows that in the last 6 months alone they have watched the entire series 12 times. When Dean thinks Cas is watching the movie and not him, he lets down his guard a little. So Cas watches as Dean’s breath hitches as Indy pulls his whip out. Cas watches as Dean swallows hard when Indy stretches back and his bare chest is revealed on screen. Cas pays close attention to Dean adjusting himself when Indy and Willie kiss, and he decides his fantasy may be attainable after all. After speaking to Gabriel and borrowing a little of his brother’s grace to enable he would be able to pull it off, Cas found Dean sitting on their bed in their room. Cas had moved into Dean’s room in the bunker about 3 years ago, although he didn’t sleep he enjoyed watching over Dean as he did.  
“Hello, Dean,” he begins.  
“Hey, Cas. What’s up?” Dean asks.  
“I want to talk to you about something, and I want you to be honest. I don’t want you to say yes or no because of how you think I want you to answer,” Cas says, deciding to jump right in.  
“Yeah, sure,” Dean responds looking a little surprised and confused.  
“I want to try something new. I want to have a threesome. If you agree, I temporarily boosted my grace so I can conjure Indiana Jones from 1981 when the first movie came out and he won’t leave until you cum, or I send him away. I want to watch you be taken care of. Please.”  
Dean swallows hard and looks in Cas’ blue eyes searching as if making sure this is not a joke before silently nodding. Cas decides not to chance Dean changing his mind he waves his hand and suddenly Indy stands in front of them bare-chested, wearing nothing but the khaki pants he was known for and a smile. Cas stands up and pulls Dean with him leaving no one with personal space in the small room. Dean hesitates and looks at Cas for assurance before putting his hand on Indy’s waist. Cas kisses Dean long and hard and then pulls Indy to Dean. Dean finally puts his other hand in Indy’s hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Cas’ eyes go wide and he licks his lips. Yes, he was right. That is sexy as fuck. He moves behind Dean and begins pressing kisses to Dean’s neck as he reaches in between Dean and Indy pulling at the bottom of Dean’s shirt. Dean pulls back from his kiss and lets Cas pull his shirt off. Indy presses back in to get another taste of Dean and places his hands on Dean’s ass pulling him in close this time. Dean groans as Indy slowly rolls his hips and their erections press together. Behind them Cas takes his shirt and pants off until he is standing in his boxers. He steps up and presses kisses to Dean’s back and rolls his hips into Dean so that as Indy grinds into Dean’s erection Cas grinds his own erection into Dean’s ass. Dean throws his head back with a moan and reaches a hand behind him to touch Cas. As his hand touches smooth skin Indy steps back and removes his own pants revealing that unlike Cas he did not wear boxers, in fact he did not have anything under his pants and Dean stopped breathing as he eyed the large erection Indy possessed. Indy then reached out to unbutton Dean’s pants. Cas stepped back so that Dean could help pull his pants down. Cas also removed his boxers so that now all three men were standing together completely naked. Cas and Indy stepped in front of Dean and pushed him down onto the bed together and got down on their knees. Cas licked up the left side of Dean’s cock as Indy licked up the right and it took every ounce of experience Dean had to not cum immediately. Cas moved down to suck on Dean’s balls as Indy wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock taking him into his mouth and down his throat. Dean put one hand in Indy’s hair and the other in Cas’ as he watched them switch back and forth taking his cock in their mouths. Finally, when he felt like he was going to explode any second he pulled them away.  
“Cas,” he breathed, “I want to finish only with you. Send him away, now.”  
With that Indy disappeared and Cas stood. Dean pulled him down to the bed and flipped him underneath him reaching over to the drawer next to the bed for lube.  
As he prepared Cas he told him, “That was so fucking hot, but I want to cum only for you. I won’t last long, though babe.”  
With that he thrusts into Cas. Cas gasps. No matter how many times they do this Dean always stretches him to the point of being full. Dean pulls back and slams forward again hitting Cas’ prostate at the same time as he reaches down and grasps Cas’ erection. He finishes after only a dozen more thrusts and Cas follows him, knowing that he made Dean cum always pushes him over the edge. Dean leans down and kisses Cas softly.  
“Shower?” Cas asks.  
Dean throws his head back and laughs, “Yes, shower.”


End file.
